


Shift and Stick

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [145]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Gene wishes he could be enough.





	Shift and Stick

**Author's Note:**

> This one and [In a Perfect World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660838) go together, a bit of before and after. This one is Gene POV set sometime after the end of 2x08.

Sam's a moody bastard. He mutters things about his mum, about Maya, how he's happy he came back, how he's not sure he's made the right choice. Endless bloody misery, and Gene the lucky one who gets to deal with it – he pins Sam to whatever hard surface is most handy, Sam tensing up, ready to fight.

Gene presses forward, whispering against Sam's ear: tells him how he has a plan or three to make Sam forget all of his worries, as well as his own name, and Sam relaxes, grins, mood shifting –

If only it was something that'd stick.


End file.
